Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) is a dance video game running in an arcade machine that was developed by Konami, a Japanese computer game company. For a large-scale arcade station, a monitor is used to show arrows with stepping directions, e.g. up, down, left and right, through images of arrows. A player steps on a stage having pressure sensors to correspond with the arrows showing directions and the beat. One of the gaming goals is to cause the player to dance with the music. The gaming software running in the arcade machine receives sensed signals generated by the stage with the pressure sensors when the player steps thereon. When compared with the gaming instructions, the gaming software rates a correct proportion of steps of the player with a score.
The conventional DDR instructs the player the position to step on his feet through an indicator light lightened on the stage or displayed on a monitor. DDR scores by rating how well the player plays correctly steps on the correct positions. However, the DDR machine is restricted to be played at a fixed location and only few people can join the game at the same time.
One of the prior technologies is referred to U.S. Patent Pub. No. 20100035688 in connection with PCT/US07/84297 filed on Nov. 10, 2006 that discloses an electronic game that detects and incorporates a user's foot movement. A user puts on footwear with a motion sensor, e.g. an accelerometer, for sensing the user's foot movement. The footwear includes a wireless transmitter for transmitting sense signals. A system computes a series of foot movements of the user while receiving the sense signals. The system can therefore simulate the series of foot movements based on the sense signals and outputs a video.